


Beasts of the Military

by Thotfully_Thotful



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bastard Roy Mustang, Chimera Edward Elric, Dark Alphonse Elric, Elric's Cause Too Many Problems, Hurt Alphonse Elric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Stubborn Edward, Tags May Change, chimera alphonse Elric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotfully_Thotful/pseuds/Thotfully_Thotful
Summary: With the sudden death of Trisha Elric, she had unwillingly left behind two young boys without a parent to care for them. With the military's "help" they were given a home and taken in by Shou Tucker. They were young, too young to witness the going on that went on in his decrepit home. Young enough for them to be put through his selfish experiments and pay the price for his selfish desire for a useless title and the power that comes with it.





	1. The Damned Circle

Trisha Elric’s death was a shock to everyone, it had come so suddenly and taken her before anyone knew what had happened. Her grave was visited often by all that had known her. Flowers and other trinkets constantly kept the carved headstone company. All gifted from the fellow villagers, all that knew her found some time to visit her grave and pay their respects, soon there was a large surrounding of flowers, some wilted, others had managed to push their roots within the freshly churned soil of Trisha Elric’s grave. 

When Trisha Elric died, she left behind two young boys. Far too young to be on their own. Ages seven and eight. There were whispers about the boys having no place to go. So, the military stepped in and they were soon taken in and cared for by Shou Tucker. 

At first the two boys had distanced themselves from him, Edward refusing to speak to him whilst Alphonse hid behind his older brother. It had been only two months after their mother passed away that they were snatched by the military and given to Tucker. For that, Edward hated him.

He was a kind man, although he was often busy with his research, he allowed the two boys free reign of his small home. Tucker was like the father they never had. The two boys would sit in his meager library for hours on end, pouring over books and consulting one another on transmutation circles and their many uses. 

He would sometimes walk in on them drawing various circles. The first few times they attempted to hide it from him, they soon relented once he, instead of punishing them, knelt and began to mimic the circle they were working on. After that the boys treated him like their father. Although Edward was still very cold towards him. The boy was quick to anger and had one hell of a fierce temper. 

Tucker was a lucky man. He had been given two young geniuses to take under his wing. They inadvertently helped his research and moved him forward to the point that he was finally noticed enough by the military to be offered to take the state alchemists exam. 

He had grinned widely when he read the formal invitation that had been sent. But the remaining weeks led to him slaving over what he could present. It had to be something that was so advanced that it would catch the attention of Führer King Bradley. 

After nearly a month of ideas being thought up then subsequently discarded, he was hit by something that was so obvious it hurt. Something that would be a risk but would have a major payout if it succeeded. 

His research was primarily focused towards bio-alchemy. He worked with living animals. Chimeras is what he had chosen as his poison. They were all failing, none were at a reasonable level, nothing that would get him the pocket watch. He had been putting down consideration for a human chimera. 

For it to work, he would need to change the current circle he used. He was, in a sense, performing human transmutation. But the military would look over it due to it being an animal chimera. As he prepared the complex circle that would no doubt take months, possibly years, he pondered in which boy to choose. 

He would do both. 

Edward was his primary focus. The boy was a year older than Alphonse and seemed like the perfect candidate. He was stubborn and never cared if he was injured, just merely ignored it and moved on. 

Whereas Alphonse seemed to be his balance within the world. Whenever Ed would get too angry, Alphonse had his way of drawing him from his tantrums. He was too useful to pass up. Tucker would take qualities from the two boys and push it into an animal, preferably an obedient one. They were an obvious sign to what Tucker was meant to do. It was like a gift given to him by God, if there even was one. 

He had to combine two circles though. To allow himself to bind both souls to one form, it was something that would possibly take a year to complete, but in the end it would no doubt be sure to catch the attention of Führer and would no doubt allow him to pass the physical exam seamlessly. 

Tucker had managed to pull some strings to acquire one of the rarest beasts within Maestros, a liger transported from Xing, one of the only ones to survive the cross through the desert. It wasn’t a chimera, but it was a mix of a lion and a tiger. It would work perfectly. 

Although he was planning on using a canine, Alphonse had somehow caught wind of a “pet” and had thrown an Ed-worthy tantrum for a feline. But because a cat would be too small for what he was planning, he had pulled some strings in the upper branches of the military and had managed to get his hands on the aforementioned liger (It was **NOT** allowed from its enclosure within the basement, despite Alphonse’s whining). A massive tiger-lion mix was within his possession, and that was one part of his plan that was taken care of. So now they had a “cat”, and he chose the largest species they had on them to make sure the chimera wouldn’t fail and allow for a dual soul bonding, although the beast was a bit too young for a transmutation, Tucker was patient, while it grew, he would be experimenting with circles as well as the materials needed. He would be able to learn more and discover and draw out the perfect circle. 

To create the perfect chimera. 

It was slowly coming together, although at times he had wanted to rush it, he had held back and allowed everything to grow. He had managed to create the correct circles that would allow him to transmute the two boys with the liger and bond their souls to it, to keep some of their humanity. 

It was innovative, and by the end of the week, he’d finally be given the title of State Alchemist. He could almost taste it. 

He ran into a slight problem though. He wouldn’t be able to transmute both boys with only one beast, but due to last minute time constraints he had scrambled for something else he could use. He was unable to get his hands on anything larger than a cat, but he had found a man that specialized in reptiles. 

He could kill two birds with one stone. Transmuting the boys at once, bonding their souls together, as well as testing the effects of having a reptile chimera and if their limbs would be able to regrow. Despite the setback, everything was going far better than he’d thought. 

Tucker did have some problems with choosing the reptile that he would use though. There were just so many to choose from! There were alligators, crocodiles, snakes, frogs, lizards, salamanders, and even turtles. He just couldn’t choose one. 

He ended up using multiple different species. Working on creating a chimera that could regenerate its limbs as well as fight in unique situations, so he researched and finally managed to get his hands on each species he was going to use. 

Starting with a rare lizard that had taken months to get, he had a rare Xingese crocodile lizard that had cost him nearly an arm and a leg. But he sought after it for the strengths it possessed. With an extremely powerful tail for its size, as well as scales it would make a perfect part in his chimera. 

He had also chosen Gila monster, a blue tongued skink, a crocodile, that was a pain to get, and bearded dragon. All in all, he spent an extra year scrounging up the newest additions to his research and modifying his circles. 

He would do Alphonse first. Edward was more of a threat to him. 

* * *

It had been nearly two years. He was a patient man though. He had waited for the perfect time to present itself. One night he was given too perfect an opportunity, he spiked the boy’s dinner with a heavy tranquilizer, and waited until they were dead to the world. 

He dragged them down unceremoniously, placing Edward further away and transmuting the earth into shackles to keep him from moving too much. He couldn’t have this fail; this was his only chance. 

Alphonse was up first. 

He positioned the boy in the circle, taking care not to smudge the chalk that had taken hours to draw. He would first transmute the two before attempting a soul bonding circle. He would be praised for his amazing research. Shou Tucker, a state alchemist. 

Alphonse was being transmuted with the liger he had acquired some time ago. He was originally going to give Edward the liger, but he felt as though he wouldn’t get much done with Alphonse being his primary focus. Edward would fight him tooth and nail if he caused damage to his little brother. So, with that, Tucker moved forward, looking over everything before he pressed his hands onto the outer rim of the circle. 

Crackling white energy spouted before him, snapping and screeching as it took the two and forcibly merged them together. Alphonse had awoken but was unable to make a sound, his body contorting and his bones seemingly snapping. 

He would have loved to watch, but it had gotten too bright. Nothing could be seen through the powerful white light that was emitted by the transmutation that was going on. He squinted his eyes as he waited for the excess energy to dispel from the air. 

He had done it. Before him sat Alphonse, his head lolled to the side and a small dribble of blood that dripped down his chin. He looked normal. The only way Tucker had known it had worked was from the blood splatters of the liger that had once been in the circle as well. 

He still had much to do. Tucker reached and pushed another tranquilizer into Alphonse’s bloodstream before he transmuted shackles on his wrists, ankles, and a collar for his neck. It wouldn’t hurt to be too careful. 

Edward’s would take longer, so he had to be prepared. To test his hypothesis over reptilian chimeras being able to regrow their limbs, he first had to remove Edward’s. 

Edward would no doubt wake up during the process, but Tucker wouldn’t be bothered. This was all for research, and at times, you had to get your hands dirtied for the greater good. 

A flick turned the bone-saw on. He had opted for an electric one, mainly due to his impatience to do his research. Sawing through bones, when inexperienced, could take hours. It was much easier to use an electric powered bone saw and save himself the energy of manually doing it. 

The moment it contacted Edward’s leg; his reaction was immediate. His head shot up and a scream was ripped from his throat. His eyes were dilated and his whole body was quivering as adrenaline pumped through his veins. 

Edward’s eyes finally focused on him and for a couple seconds they seemed to ask for help. Yet that was before he realized that Tucker was the one inflicting the pain on him, once it registered to his brain, the effect was immediate. His eyes darkened with rage and his mouth clamped shut, choosing to breath heavily through his nostrils as he endured the pain that was being forced upon him. 

The leg was gone. He had cut into the femur, above the knee, leaving about two thirds of it left behind. He disposed of the leg, no need for that anymore, before moving upwards. 

He may as well test his theory to an even greater extent by removing another limb. Edward’s arm. 

The boy just stared at him resolutely. His eyes betraying the fear that he was so desperately attempting to hide, though. It was cute in a way. Tucker ignored that and repeated the process, cutting the arm off from the humerus, removing the bone from the socket of the boy’s shoulder. May as well remove it all to see if it needs bone to regenerate or not. 

With that finally out of the way he allowed the restraints that held Edward to the floor to return to their original state, leaving the boy trembling on the dirty basement floor. 

He lifted the boy, ignoring the weak hand that was pounding on his back, and carried him to the circle, dropping him unceremoniously. Within the circle he had the reptilians that he decided to use. Each was chained by the neck, so they didn’t move or kill one another. 

Tucker couldn’t stop the grin that stretched across his thin lips as he pressed his hands down once more. This time the energy in the air seemed to carry a more ominous feeling to it, the energy was an electric blue that soon shot to a manic red before returning to a bright flash of white that had Tucker blinded. 

Once the light faded, he moved forward quickly, but barely dodged the hand that grasped for him. In the position of his throat. Tucker moved quickly and transmuted chains that wrapped around Edward. 

He didn’t allow himself to fawn over his research just yet, puttering about, he set on drawing a soul bonding circle on each of the boys’ bodies, opting to do it in multiple places to keep from it failing or rebounding. 

Edward had gotten them drawn onto his remaining limbs as well as the back of his neck, whereas Alphonse got his on his back, sternum, and his upper thigh. If this worked, Tucker thought giddily, he would get more than enough money to continue his research and not have to worry as much. 

The circle was ready, and the two boys were within it. Edward’s eyes had rolled back, he had finally knocked out, and Alphonse was still out from the tranquilizer that he was given after his transmutation. After double checking everything, Tucker was satisfied. 

He placed his hands down for the third time that night and watched as the blinding light was brought back. 

* * *

Edward was in a white room, or it at least seemed like a room but upon further investigation it seemingly went on forever. What truly caught his attention was the thing sitting across him. 

It was a figure silhouetted by moving matter that shifted to accentuate its blank form. Upon further observation, Edward noticed there was a massive gate that was behind him. Another was behind the figure. 

“Where am I?” He tried hesitantly, hopefully the thing could speak. 

He needn’t worry for it threw it hands up and greeted the boy enthusiastically. Claiming that it was everything and nothing. It was Truth. 

Edward’s attention was ripped when he saw Alphonse across him. He was goaded on by the cackles of His Truth that made no move to stop him. As he reached Alphonse though, particles of black shot from the gate that was in front of him. They latched onto his skin and began to pull him apart, atom by atom. 

As he was being ripped to his very soul, he could see everything. All that was being presented to him, all knowledge. Forbidden, known, and unknown. Edward was gifted it. 

It was too much. 

The black particles, they looked like small hands upon closer inspection, ignored his cries for it to stop. He was going to die by too much knowledge, how pathetic. 

Just as he felt reaching his breaking point. It stopped. He was back in the white room, but across from him was a different Truth. Its form wasn’t mimicking his, but his brother’s. 

It grinned before waving its hand. “I hope you enjoyed.” Was all it said before Edward was snatched by his gate and dragged through it. 

His eyes shot open and he immediately turned his head to the side and vomited with such a force it was amazing it hadn’t shot further away. His whole body hurt, a headache forming from behind his eyes. An ache in his lower spine as well, he’d rather just lay and let himself fall asleep and deal with the pain later. 

He would have at least, had it not been for his memories rushing past him. Tucker transmuting Al, Tucker ripping off his limbs, Tucker transmuting him, then finally Tucker transmuting him and Al. As the thoughts returned, he began to thrash his whole body violently, a screech ripping from his throat as he fought the bindings that kept him stationary. 

When he got the chance, he would kill that damned bastard and feed his heart to the beasts he kept in his lab. He would have continued his thrashing, but he’d run out of energy, as well as a lot of blood. 

His thrashing had pulled apart the weak scabs that had clotted over his fresh wounds. They were now bleeding freely, and it was beginning to make him woozy. His eyes closed against his will. A short nap would do. 

* * *

Alphonse awoke to a scream that had torn him from his fitful slumber. The white room, the white beings, Edward. Nothing made sense. He had felt as though he was being ripped apart then rebuilt as he had approached Edward’s gate and the figure that sat before it. It had grinned, not unlike his own, before waving. 

Seconds after the black hands shot from the gate, which had opened whilst he was distracted, and began to pull him through. Ignoring his panicked cries for it to stop. His memory was hazy whenever he tried to think of what had subsequently happened after being pulled into the gate. 

All he remembered was Edward’s panicked look as he was being pulled through Al’s gate. They had seen one another getting ripped apart. The thought made Alphonse lightheaded. 

The screaming had finally died down, which was good because his ears were still ringing from the loud noise. He would no doubt get a headache from the noise, no doubt. 

Memories came flooding back, blasting their way to the front of his mind with such a force that he heaved. Nothing came out, but it was so strong it felt as though his stomach would be ripped from his throat. 

Shou Tucker had experimented on them. He had put them to sleep then experimented on them. 

Hot tears slipped from his eyes as he thought of the betrayal of Mr. Tucker. He had used them to further himself, and that thought made Alphonse’s body quiver with rage. 

He was cut from his thoughts when a door creaked open and a man in a lab coat followed by two in military uniforms stepped before his bed that he lay strapped in. 

The man glanced down his massive nose, like, someone could ski down that nose it was so huge and hummed before quickly scribbling down whatever he had focused on, onto a clipboard. 

“Subject seems coherent.” He mumbled as Alphonse watched his movements. “Subject is calm, not fighting. Quiet as well. Opposite of other subject.” The man continued his observation. 

Alphonse narrowed his eyes as he realized that the ‘other subject’ was his brother. That had to have been Edward that was causing all the noise then. Leave it up to his brother to cause as much mayhem as possible, even in such dire situations such as this. 

“Subject looks normal, only difference that can be noted is slight change of body mass to allow the animal to release. Overall, subject 210 is far more stable than subject 211.” The man concluded his half-mumbled observations as he scribbled onto his clipboard. Completely ignoring Alphonse’s stare. 

Finally, the man looked at Alphonse, looked at him. “Behave and you and the other one will be reunited and be allowed to share a room.” With that he spun on his heel and left. 

That whole encounter had taken nearly ten minutes, but it had felt like hours. It had left Al exhausted and he couldn’t fight the heaviness that slowly blanketed over his eyes. The last thought that drifted through his mind was: ‘I love you brother’ and with that, he drifted off into a dreamless slumber. 

* * *

Edward’s whole body went still when he heard a near silent whisper that seemingly soothed him. ‘I love you brother’ was all it had said. But beneath it he could hear the undertone of love and affection that only he and Al shared for one another. 

Alphonse was alive. His brother was alright. 

With that new knowledge he allowed his body to relax. It would be better if he could stay calm and not ruin their chances of seeing one another. He desperately missed his brother and would do nearly anything to see him again. 

As he lay on the bed, he allowed his mind to wander before finally settling on the pain at the base of his spine. Something didn’t feel right and he stared down at his feet before he felt something twitch beneath him. He nearly jumped in surprise, or he would have if he were free, but squashed the nerve to do so when he realized that the wriggling seemed to move the way he wanted it to. 

He had a tail. His mind seemed to shut down as he realized the deeper meaning of the cursed limb. He was a chimera. 

A man stepped into the room, took one glance at the boy strapped to the bed before nodding slightly and scribbling down whatever he saw. 

Edward didn’t like him. 

“Behave, your brother will be moved in with you shortly.” The man stated before he left. 

What felt like hours later, whereas it was most likely just minutes, before he could finally hear the rolling of wheels on the sterile tiles. Seconds before he entered the room, Edward was hit with a sensation that made him feel as though he were complete. A heavy calm settled over his body as he watched the man wheel Alphonse in. 

Once Alphonse’s bed was properly locked, the man and his two guards stepped back. Taking once glance at the two, the man turned and left, waving his hand in an odd gesture that was lost on the two boys. 

With a snap, the bindings that held the two down were pushed back into the tile beneath them. Sinking back to its original spot. The man had the restraints on them removed. 

Alphonse immediately stood and hugged his brother tightly. Hot tears soaking into Edward’s dry skin as he clutched his brother for dear life. He had though Edward was killed. 

Edward hugged back or tried to. He was missing his right arm and left leg. He had momentarily forgotten that Tucker had removed the two limbs. He could stop the slight sneer that pulled at his lips. He’d deal with that bastard later. 

For now, he had to catch up with his brother. They hadn’t seen each other for too long and had to share their knowledge with one another and go over what had happened. 

Al started his side first, telling Edward all he could remember, his hands flexing, and a piece of Edward quivered in poorly hidden rage as he listened to his brother weave his tale. 

Edward’s story matched up near perfectly with Alphonse’s. He remembered watching Alphonse he transmuted before he was strapped down and before Tucker had moved his sights onto Edward. 

A growl was pushed from his throat. He’d kill that bastard the next time he saw him. 

A soft hand pulled him from his thoughts. “Brother,” Al’s voice was a harsh whisper, “what did he do to you? Why did yours fail?” Alphonse’s shoulders began to shake as he looked over his beloved sibling. His only family left. 

“He put too much in.” Ed’s voice was little more than a raspy growl, but Alphonse was able to understand with little difficulty. The two brothers were even closer than before, after what had happened, they had to be. 

No one else could be trusted from here on out. 

The next day, Edward awoke to an uncomfortable feeling. He felt cold, clammy. Not a soothing or refreshing type of cold, but more of a bothersome “I hate this” type of chill that prickled along his flesh. Causing goosebumps to erupt wherever the skin wasn’t covered with small plates scales. 

He pushed himself closer to Alphonse in an attempt to get closer to the heat that erupted from Al’s sleeping form. Once he felt as though he would be adequately warmed, Edward allowed his eyes to slowly fall shut. He would awaken when Al decided to get up. 

Al didn’t get up for another couple of hours, his eyes droopy and yawns being pulled from his throat every couple of seconds. The two just sat, not speaking, but just enjoying one another’s company. It could almost be considered peaceful in a way. 

“Mornin’.” his brother yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he worked to wake himself more. 

Edward didn’t bother to respond. He was just content with the feeling of his brother besides him, knowing that Alphonse was safe. Alphonse was his last living family and he would rather die than lose his little brother. 

“Brother?” Alphonse’s hand was laid on his shoulders as he shook him gently. “Are you alright?” His voice was laced with worry. 

Edward blinked for a second before choking back a laugh. “Alphonse, how could he do this?” Edward’s body began to shiver as he thought of what had happened. 

Because of that man, he was down two limbs and had a tail as well as some qualities he was unable to fully see. Yet Alphonse could. “Al,” he started, “tell me what I look like, please.” His voice was desperate. He had to know what had been done to him. 

“Well, uh, you seem to have scales over you, not many though,” Alphonse was quick to add at Ed’s shocked look. “You look mostly the same though, just some smaller scales on your face and I also noticed your hands are clawed.” Alphonse paused, seeming to be fighting against himself before taking a deep breath. “Brother, what did he do to you?” His voice was nothing more than a harsh whisper. 

Shoulders slumped; Edward scrubbed his face with his hand. Why did the world have to be so cruel to them? A fiery burst of hot rage pushed its way to the front of his mind. 

“Alphonse. We are going to escape and find that bastard.” Edward snarled, his eyes glinting hatefully. 

Alphonse was about to disagree before he felt a flood of rage flow in from seemingly nowhere. He was unable to stop the unconscious growl that was pulled from his throat, along with his body seemingly shiver and the feeling of his muscles strengthening. 

His muscles bulged and his face lengthened to a feline muzzle. Vision and scent sharpened alongside his changing form. He would escape with his brother. 

“Let’s go.” Al’s voice deepened minutely, but Edward could hear it. 

He grinned before lifting his single arm in a grabby motion. He couldn’t move quickly on his own, so his best choice was to have Alphonse carry him. 

Al raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and hefting his brother over his shoulder, waiting for Edward to find a solid grip before he charged at the door of the room, they lay in. He waited for the shock of pain, only for it not to come. 

Ed had managed to position himself at the front of Alphonse, his back to the door. He had used himself as the ram, rather than have his brother injure himself while trying to force the door open. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Edward grunted, shifting to grin at his brother who had paused after the removal of the door. 

He was right, they had to move, and quickly. No doubt that after the forcible removal of the door, guards were being released to their position to stop them. 

Alphonse forced his legs to move once more, following the silent guiding of his body. It warned him of approaching people and with it, the two brothers were able to escape mostly unharmed. The two had run into a small company of soldiers, but Edward had shot from Alphonse’s body and mauled the few soldiers he could reach. The others he couldn’t he had beat them with his tail that erupted from his lower back. 

Once done Edward used his tail to launch himself back onto Alphonse’s hulking form. Wrapping his muscular tail around Al’s abdomen. They had run into another small group of soldiers and Ed dispatched them in a similar manner as the first group. 

Alphonse’s instincts finally guided him to an exit. Although it was surrounded by armored military. Guns were pointed at the two chimeras, and the man that had walked into their rooms stepped forward. 

“Seems as though I made an error when I had allowed you two to be put together and without any restraints. It’ll be a shame to have to put down Tucker’s chimeras, but it’ll have to be done.” With that, the man nodded to the soldiers that framed him, and left. Disappearing in a cloud of navy blue. 

Seconds after the man disappeared the guns began to go off. Alphonse was at a loss at what to do, his body rocking as he attempted to think of a form of escape. He was about to surrender but was stopped by Edward drawing a circle on his back with his claws. He waited for Edward to move. 

The moment his brother detached himself from him, he moved his form into a more protected area. He did not want to be shot; it’d make it harder for the two to escape. 

Edward had no such cares. Ignoring the bullets that were being aimed at him. He used his tail to help propel him forward as he lunged at the officers. His fangs glinting in the artificial light, they were stained pink from the blood of the fallen that were around him. 

He was opening a path for Al. 

Alphonse caught on and immediately let a powerful roar burst from his chest and rushed forward. His clawed paws swiping at the guns that were aimed at him, snapping the necks of many and mauling those who didn’t die immediately. 

He had been shot a couple times but ignored the pain that blasted through his system. Instead he just focused on the red haze that was clouding his vision, he only focused on surviving. 

He was knocked from his haze by Edward’s tail cracking down on his head. Snapping him from his rage. 

No more were standing. All the soldiers that had blocked the exit were strewn all about. Their blood coating the once white tile, staining it red. Amid the navy cloaked bodies was a pink coat, dyed pink from the amount of blood. 

The researcher had been killed. 

They had no time to look over their gruesome work. Instead Edward wrapped himself around Alphonse once more. Whispering words of comfort, as though he knew the guilt flowing through his younger brother’s mind. 

He’d focus on it later. For now, they had finally escaped. Pausing to let his eyes adjust to the dim light of the outer world. Once they had adjusted and he could see, Alphonse pushed on. 

They were free for now. But they had to make a few stops before they could get their revenge on the man who did this to them. 

They were coming Shou Tucker. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their hasty escape, the two brothers book it to their home town, desperate for a place to hide out and recover.

Alphonse’s breaths came out in harsh pants as he pumped his legs to carry him faster. With Edward’s added weight, it was wearing him out more than he’d like. He couldn’t just put his brother down though. 

Edward was missing two limbs, and during their dangerous escape the wounds had reopened, along with a few bullet wounds he had acquired. Overall, the two boys were beaten to hell and back, but not once did Alphonse stop. 

The adrenaline that had pumped through his bloodstream had subsided, leaving him to feel every ache and wound within his body. It sucked. 

He had been running for at least two hours, putting a couple miles between them and the facility. Luckily for them there was a forest that ran alongside the spine of the eastern part of Amestris. The forest was their escape route. 

They had to make it to Resembool, not really for himself, but for his brother. He had lost focus while thinking over their route and missed a rock that tripped him. 

His fall was broken by Edward who wheezed and pushed at him with his single hand. Claws scraping against Alphonse’s torso. 

They also needed clothes, he noted. They were practically fully naked. Edward was unable to wear the clothes due to the tail that had erupted from his back, as well as the missing limbs. Alphonse’s clothes were destroyed when his body erupted into its more animalistic form. 

“Ge’ off,” Ed’s voice was muffled, and the single clawed hand was pushing a bit more frantically. 

“Sorry.” Alphonse apologized, quickly moving off his brother and pushing himself up. He felt exposed, not because he was naked, he didn’t care for that since he and Ed had seen one another many times, he felt as though people were going to jump out at him and harm him and his brother. 

“I think we should sleep in the trees during the day and travel at night.” That way, the two could be high up and given more of a chance to flee. Traveling at night also had the added benefit of not being hunted all the time. Since people were typically diurnal, it was easier to escape at night. 

Edward seemed to wheeze out an agreement before pushing himself up, wincing at the pain in his left stump. It had begun to ooze bright red blood and reeked of infection. Alphonse wasn’t surprised though; the wound hadn’t been treated in any way and the way it was removed was not sterile at all. 

“Which tree?” Ed’s question brought his attention to the surrounding trees. Luckily the two boys were young and light enough for the trees to hold them, if they were heavier though they’d have to look for sturdier trees. 

“These’ll do.” As he attempted to figure out a way to get Edward up, he heard the scrabbling of claws on the bark. Turning to defend against the threat he felt his eyes bulge when he saw his brother climbing one of the trees with an odd grace. 

His remaining leg would hold him stable whilst his hand would dig into the soft bark. Then he would use his tail to help push his leg up. It was like he was using his tail as a second leg. 

He had made it up into his own tree while Edward had climbed another. He didn’t bother saying anything, too exhausted for simple chit-chat and soon enough sleep overcame him. 

* * *

His head ached, it always throbbed whenever he was presented with a massive stack of paperwork that he had to complete. Moving up in the ranks, he’d expected less paperwork, not more. 

The title caught his attention though, “Requesting Backup to Hunt Down Chimeras at Large” it read. That piqued his interested. 

Although there was a state alchemist that specialized in chimeras, Roy hadn’t been a high enough rank to attend his exam and see what he had created. He had been told it was amazing. He had managed to make two intelligent chimeras, he claimed he used the animals closely related to humans. 

There was a reptilian one and one that was an odd-looking lion mix. The two had escaped nearly a month ago and it was believed they had managed to make it to the forest and were living there. 

He’d never been this interested in his paperwork before. If he were to capture the chimeras and return them, there was a high chance he would be able to move up another rank. The rewards were enough of a motivator for him. 

“Hawkeye,” he looked at the woman who stood by the doors to his office, her whole-body tense in case a person decided to attempt an attack on Mustang’s life. 

“Sir?” She turned her attention to him, her sharp eyes seemingly catching onto what he wanted because instead of questioning further, she nodded and walked out. 

Moments later, the rest of his team filed into his office, leaning causally on whatever surface was available. Although they looked lazy, he would trust them with his life. 

“There are two chimeras that have gotten loose,” Roy began, “I want to capture them. If we managed to capture them, I’ll most likely be given a promotion and I’ll be even closer to Führership.” He put his hands together and glanced around, his group was interested. Havoc and Breda wore large grins and Hawkeye’s eyes glinted. Falman and Fuerey were more resigned but he could see the way their bodies had straightened. 

They would do as he says. 

“Alright. Fuerey, Falman, I want you two on tracking. Find all information that could be relevant, be it sightings, footprints, diet, anything you can find that will help us track the beasts.” The two men saluted Roy before they hurried out of the room, intent on starting their duties immediately. 

He turned his attention onto Havoc and Breda, they would need to help Roy take down the chimeras once Fuerey and Falman found it and had enough information on them. “You two will be put onto tracking duty. Search the entire forest under our jurisdiction. Report all your findings to me.” 

The two men nodded before standing and leaving his office in a casual manner. They seemed lazy, but they were loyal and would die for him. That thought made Roy proud of his team. They would do anything to help boost him through the ranks. 

“Hawkeye, it’s time for you and me to get our hands dirty.” A smirk split his face. He had been confined in his office for so long, like hell he would miss out on a chance to hunt down rabid beasts and take them down. It would be good exercise after all. 

* * *

They had finally made it to Resembool, Edward was knocked out leaving Alphonse to carry his deadweight to their old home. They hadn’t seen it for nearly six years. Five years that they spent with Mr. Tucker. Another year was at an orphanage type facility. It stuck out only because there was a creepy, lazy eyed doctor there that always stared at them. 

Edward snorted before blearily cracking an eye open. It was night so it was colder than it would be if the sun were out. The two boys had discovered that Ed couldn’t function as well in the cold, his whole body would become sluggish and he’d just want to sleep. 

That led to Alphonse usually carrying him at night, then during the day, when it warmed up, Edward would scavenge and search the surrounding area. He was surprisingly quick even without his two limbs, his tail was useful in that sense at least. 

“We here?” Ed croaked, sluggishly unwrapping his body from Alphonse’s. He allowed himself a sigh once Edward’s weight was removed. 

“Yes, Brother, we’re here.” He hesitated for a heartbeat, “do you want to hide first while I explain to them? I at least look normal, like nothing happened.” He couldn’t make eye contact with his brother, but he could feel the cold rage that flowed from him. 

Edward knew it was best to do that, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Alphonse received a curt nod in agreement before his brother shot past him and pushed himself into the porch steps, in a place where the light wouldn’t reach him. 

He took a deep breath and followed his irate brother. Each step he took felt as though there were lead weighing him down. Possibilities flowing through his mind as he got closer to the door. 

He knocked. 

Pinnako opened the door. Her eyes fiery with annoyance at whoever would disrupt her sleep. Or they were, until she saw the young boy that stood before her.

“Alphonse?” Her voice was a harsh whisper, her pipe nearly falling from her thinned lips. 

“I’m back, Granny.” Alphonse was immediately hugged by the old woman, before being released. 

“Where’s Edward?” Her eyes shot around, not finding the hot-tempered brother around. At Alphonse’s wince, she couldn’t help but assume the worst. “He’s gone?” She lowered her eyes and prepared to murmur a quick curse to Hohenheim before Al shook his head violently. 

“No, no, something just happened to him.” He mumbled the last part of the sentence, eyes downcast. 

Pinnako snorted, smoke puffing from her lips. “I don’t care, bring him in, I need to see how much smaller he’s gotten.” 

Alphonse didn’t even have to move; the scraping of claws announced the arrival of his brother. Due to Ed’s missing limbs, he had to walk as a quadruped, it offered more stability than a biped. 

His eyes reflected in the low light, his whole body was tense, and Al could see his tail tip twitching and the muscles flexing. He was prepared to move if he were to be attacked. 

He wasn’t attacked. Pinnako just stepped forward and crouched down, coming face to face with his brother. She whispered something, and Alphonse could see a flash of life burst into his brother’s eyes as he nodded enthusiastically. Even with his enhanced hearing, he couldn’t hear what Granny had whispered to him. 

“You boys look dead on your feet, take the spare room upstairs. I’ll have breakfast in the morning as well as clean clothes.” She then smiled at the two boys, a rare expression for her. “I’m happy you two are back.” Then she turned and moved back to her bedroom at the front of the house, by her operation room. 

Once she left, Al could feel Edward climbing his body, it was lucky that he was taller than Edward, even if he’d never admit it. Once Ed’s tail had curled around his torso, he moved forward and the two slowly made their way upstairs. 

Once in the room, Edward disconnected himself from Alphonse and allowed himself to just drop to the floor, too tired to care about the pain he’d feel in the morning. Both brothers were soon asleep. 

Their first decent sleep in a long time. 

Edward was the first one up, the smell of food ripping him from his dreamless sleep with ease. With their months on the run, the two had shed far too much weight. Edward had given nearly all his shares to his brother. 

He was starving. 

“Alphonse,” he pulled the boxers that granny had provided on, “c’mon, there’s food downstairs, let’s go!” His whole body was shivering in impatience as he waited for his brother to get up. 

Alphonse woke up slowly. Too slowly for Edward. With a snort, he shot off, and ignoring the steps, he used his remaining leg and vaulted over the steps, skipping the pain of having to go down each one individually. The landing was harsh and shot pain through his wounds, but food. Food was better than pain. 

He shook it off in seconds, careening into the dining room before pausing. Winry was staring at him, her eyes wide. Not with fear, he could see her looking at his stumps, obviously imagining automail. 

“Automail freak.” He mumbled under his breath. 

The reaction was immediate. Seconds after having said that, a wrench bashed into his head. He did not squeal. 

“What was that for!” He turned, his eyes smarting as the nerves responded to the pain. 

“I’m not a freak!” She shouted back just as loudly. Her hands rested on her hips. “If anything, you should be glad to know such a talented mechanic. After all, you’ll be fitted with such perfect automail.” Her eyes practically sparkled as she drooled over creating automail for him. 

Ed just huffed before he moved forward and positioned himself awkwardly in one of the chairs, Granny was kind enough to put a plate in front of him, rather than have him grab it. 

He dug into the meal with gusto, ignoring the disgusted snort from Alphonse, who had finally gotten his lazy ass up. 

“Thank you, Granny.” He managed to get out between mouthfuls. 

Winry held up a wrench threateningly. He decided not to shut his mouth before he was hit by another wrench. 

Alphonse sat beside him, looking more at ease than he probably felt. The two brothers were constantly on edge now, fearing whatever could happen to them if the military managed to track them down. 

“Edward wants automail.” Granny decided to speak up, knowing that Alphonse hadn’t been able to hear what she told his brother the night before. 

Alphonse didn’t look surprised in the least, if anything he looked more relieved. “When will you start?” Was his only question. 

Pinnako grinned, removing her pipe and puffing a breath of smoke. “Right now, got to get the ports in as soon as possible then we can model the limb in the months that it takes for the ports to heal.” She explained to the two. 

Alphonse nodded slightly, turning back to his breakfast and eating at a slower pace than his brother. 

“Alright Ed, let’s go.” She stood, before walking over to the room in the house that served as their operation room. Edward hot on her heels. 

Alphonse stood to follow the two, only to get a look from Winry that made him sit back down. “You won’t want to see it.” She whispered. “He can’t have any anesthesia before it, we’ll need you to sit with him once we’re done. Get some rest.” Winry then put the dishes into the sink before following them. The echoing of a door shutting broke the silence within the house, but not for long. 

* * *

His body was covered in a cold sweat as he clenched his eyes shut. Pinnako was removing the scar tissue that had barely healed, unapologetic. 

She had to reach the nerves below as well as the blood vessels and the femur. Winry stood a little behind her, holding various wires that were of different lengths and diameters. 

She grabbed a titanium bolt from the side table besides her. Her focus unwavering as she drilled a hole into the remaining shaft of the femur. Ignoring the blood pooling from the wound, and the stiffening of the boy, she pushed the bolt into the wound. Cementing it into place. 

Once it was in place, she moved to wiping the surrounding area with gauze. She had to see the vessels as well as the muscles clearly so she could attach the nerve wires. They’d be able to sense the 

Plucking one from Winry’s grasp without looking, she set to work. Using a small gauge needle, she set to connecting the nerves to the wires, one by one. 

Hours passed as she slowly made her way through the unconnected nerves. Once she had connected all she could, Winry moved forward, carrying the port that would connect to the rod and the nerves, supporting the automail limb. 

The two worked to attach the port to his stump. Connecting the wires to the ones that were sewed into his natural nerves and cementing it in place. The port was unable to be removed, but it offered more stability than just a socket prosthetic. 

It had taken nearly seven hours to finish the leg. They still had to do his arm, which was a larger procedure. 

Due to there being no remaining limb left of the arm, they had to connect the port to his clavicle and use his ribs and the surrounding to help support the weighty port. Pinnako cleaned off the leg port, pushing a pillow beneath it to help elevate it, before clearing away all her tools and moving towards Ed’s head. 

She went about sewing the nerves and wires together, allowing her mind to blank as she focused on her task. Edward’s breaths had evened out, he had most likely passed out from the pain. But not once did he scream, whereas grown men would cry for their mommies. 

Winry brought forward another port, this one more oddly shaped to fit into the odd form of his remaining shoulder. She held it in place as Pinnako drilled bolts into it to keep it in place. She had to be careful with how deep she put the bolts in, especially with the clavicle due to its close proximity to too many major parts of the body. 

Winry moved forward, connecting the wires to the port, one by one, her face scrunched in focus as she made sure properly cement the port in place. If one nerve was misplaced, it could cause a chain reaction that could cause more damaged. 

Pinnako cemented the port into place, looking over it with pride. It operated as the socket, allowing them to connect the automail arm to it with ease. And due to the nerves being connected to the specially crafted wires, Edward would have full control of his limbs in no time. 

All they had left to do was mold one that would match his remaining limbs. That was Winry’s specialty. As Pinnako moved out of the room, she glanced back and saw Winry already inspecting the two limbs. 

Edward would be back on his feet in no time. 

* * *

It had been four months after the installation of Edward’s automail ports, that he was deemed recovered enough to connect the limbs. Once connected, he would have to adjust to having the false limbs. 

Although they were connected to the nerves, he would be unable to feel anything with them. As such he would need to practice simple tasks to get accustomed to touching something but being unable to feel it. 

Winry’s models were flawless. She had spent sleepless nights pouring over the frames, adding the slight changes to his form that were almost invisible. She modeled the foot in a way that would allow him to walk on his toes with ease, the heel wasn’t used as much as his toes, so the automail heel, although it could move, it was primarily the toes that would take the weight. 

Claws were able to be released from the fingertips, the toes’ claws remained out, dulled slightly but she would talk to him about sharpening the claws. 

The limbs were ready to be attached. 

The two women counted down with one another before attaching the two limbs in almost perfect synch. By doing so, it decreased the possibility of shock by having his seemingly dead nerves snap to life back to back. 

Edward hissed a breath between his teeth, his body stiffening before he slumped back onto the table. His breaths coming out harsh. 

While he recovered, they went about to adding the protective casing that would guard the inner casing of the automail limbs. It had taken only three hours, since his arms were lankier, they had to add and layer the plates in a specific way. They were almost like the scales that were spread about his figure. 

It was finally complete. After months of work, Edward was finally able to move. Although it would be, possibly, years before he could move in a fluent manner, he was now mobile. 

The next nine months resulted in constant physical therapy. Edward would practice getting himself out of bed and putting the weight onto his left leg, soon he was able to do it without much thought. Walking was next, then running but he had issues with getting into the rhythm of moving without expending too much energy. 

He would spend hours sparring with Alphonse, both brothers working themselves to exhaustion as they fought beneath the sun. Edward had the advantage, the heat seemed to invigorate him and allowed himself to fight longer than Al. 

On cold days, he was sluggish, his reaction times slowed and his movements slower. After a few months of fighting in the cold air, he had managed to work up a resistance to the lower temperatures. 

The two brothers fell into a routine. They would spar for hours then disappear for days at a time, returning with exhaustion coloring their eyes and stumbling steps. 

Whenever they would disappear, the two boys would work on their alchemy. It was safer to discuss all they know within the confines of the forest. Both remembered the Truth and thus they were able to pick up on what was previously impossible for them to do. 

They also discovered something that had Edward vomiting in disgust. 

They were soul bound. 

A circle was carved into Edward’s neck, covered by his long hair whereas Alphonse’s was on his torso. With the discovery of the odd marks, they worked to test the limits of the soul bond. 

If it were hit, a blast of fiery pain would shoot through the other brother, thus causing Edward to practically collapse when he landed a powerful kick to Alphonse’s mark. 

The two discovered that no matter how far they were from another, they could always find each other. Even if the other was perfectly hidden. No matter what, they could find one another, which was useful in its own way. 

On their way home, Edward felt a prickling along his spine. He took a more hidden route due to his unique appearance, whereas Alphonse could walk in the open. 

There were two figures standing on the Rockbell property. Talking to Pinnako, in what looked like agitation. The man held a slip of paper with what looked like two profiles of wanted persons. 

Alphonse continued, not seeing what Edward had. He couldn’t step in and stop his brother so all he could do was watch from the rooftop of the Rockbell house. If he had to, he would be able to quickly step in and help. 

Alphonse had finally reached the steps and he somehow managed to slip between the two soldiers and step into the house. Edward choked back a snort when he saw the look on the man’s face, he looked insulted by the boy who had completely ignored him. 

The man stepped into the house, pushing aside Pinnako with ease. Edward suppressed a growl before he moved off the roof and went through the back door so he could keep an eye on the proceedings. 

“Sir?” Alphonse’s voice was amazingly calm, despite the situation. 

“I apologize for my rude interruption,” the voice was smooth, so disgustingly smooth that it made Edward’s scales rattle with rage as he listened to it. “We heard word of a talented alchemist that lived within this small town. Would you be able to direct us to him?” 

“He’s shy.” Alphonse’s voice remained void of emotion, but Edward could feel the nervousness through their bond. 

‘I’ll show myself if he agrees not to shoot,’ Edward pushed the thought through their bond. Feeling Alphonse’s resolve strengthening. 

“He would be willing to meet you in the forest. Your guns stay here.” Alphonse added. 

The two soldiers must’ve agreed because there was the sound of weapons being removed and the retreating of footsteps echoing within the house. 

He sighed and allowed his brother to walk with the soldiers while he went to their favorite little clearing within the forest. He was able to make it to the spot in a matter of minutes, although he was biped, he could *move* when he was on all fours. 

The odd group of three arrived nearly twenty minutes after him. Ed had allowed himself to perch on a branch above and watched as Al led the two officers to their space. 

“So? Where is he?” The man sounded impatient. Ed was going to have fun getting a reaction from him, it seemed as though Alphonse didn’t share his enjoyment though. 

“You’re looking at him.” The young boy supplied. 

“You?” Both officers spoke in unison, surprise coloring their tone. 

“The one you are looking for is actually two people. My brother.” 

Edward took that as his cue and dropped from his branch, sitting unflinchingly as the woman turned around with a quick turn of her hips and the man followed, his eyes narrowing before he snapped his fingers together. 

Edward didn’t move, only closing his eyes as he allowed the flames to flow over his still form. Or they would have, had it not been for Alphonse erecting a wall of stone to stop the burst of flames. 

Edward allowed his tail to snap the stone wall with ease, a grin splitting his lips. Fangs glinting in the light and his nose scrunched in amusement. 

“That’s the greeting you give to me. How rude.” He allowed himself to stand, allowing his back to straighten as his focused on the two before him. 

The black-haired man stared at him in what could only be called amazement and the woman was obviously looking for anything she could use to her advantage. Luckily for them Edward didn’t feel like fighting. He was tired and had already been beaten by his brother enough today. 

* * *

Roy couldn’t hide his shock when the figure that had dropped from the trees made no effort to move away from the flames that would burn it alive. He was even more shocked when an earthen wall erupted from the ground and weathered the flames. Returning to its original state moments later by the thing that had surprised them. 

He had ignored whatever it said and allowed his eyes to roam over the form. He was confused, momentarily, as he looked over the boy’s figure. He had what looked to be shiny freckles, but upon closer inspection he noticed they were scales. 

A tail seemed to come from his lower back and any disbelief was erased when the boy grinned, his eyes slitting and pointed fangs in the space of the normally dull canines that regular people possessed. 

This was a chimera. 

His mind blanked as he stared at the boy across from him. The other boy having made his way to them and standing by Hawkeye, accidentally surprising her in the process. 

“It’s rude the stare.” The chimera finally spoke. He looked awkward with how he stood, and Roy allowed his eyes to wander lower. 

The boy had automail. His right arm was completely automail, whatever had happened to him, it had removed his entire arm. 

“Brother, you obviously surprised them.” The other boy sighed exasperatedly. 

“Brother?” Roy’s brain was still attempting to catch up with everything that was going on. He was obviously taking too long as the two boys shot him unimpressed looks. 

“Yes, we’re brothers, I’m amazed you didn’t notice before.” The chimera’s voice was thick with sarcasm. He was right though, Mustang was an idiot for missing their obvious similarities, blond hair and oddly colored gold eyes that held far too much intelligence. 

“Sir, weren’t we searching for escaped chimeras four years ago?” 

“We were.” He noted how both boys remained unconcerned with the two. 

“You want to arrest us?” The one with the tail barked out a laugh before leaning on the other, wiping an invisible tear. “Hey Al, they’re going to arrest us.” He cackled. 

The other boy, Al, rolled his eyes and shoved his mocking brother off him, ignoring the squawk of indignation that followed the action. “We will not allow you to just arrest us.” He stared unwaveringly into Roy’s eyes. 

Perhaps they could come to an agreement. Roy wanted these two on his team, they were obviously skilled alchemists and with one of them as a chimera, he would be able to spread his influence further. 

“Perhaps we could come to an agreement then?” He took a step forward and noted how Al flinched and a growl rumbled from his chest. Seconds after the noise he seemed to duck his head. 

“I’m sorry, you just make me nervous. You remind me of him.” Alphonse’s voice turned into a savage snarl. 

Roy couldn’t help the unconscious step back. “Him?” 

“Shou Tucker. He did this to us.” The boy on the ground hissed, his eyes narrowed in rage and claws digging into the soft earth. 

“Shou Tucker? The Sewing-Life Alchemist?” Roy couldn’t hide the horror from his voice. He had known the man had made a pair of speaking chimera, but he hadn’t seen them, and he had no idea they were two boys. The thought made him sick. 

Their reaction was immediate, Al seemed to heave and his whole body seemingly shivered as the muscles bulged and his form changed. His eyes glinted in rage and a roar was ripped from his throat. “He’s the reason Edward and I are like this!” The bear roared, his whole form shivering in barely concealed rage. 

Edward looked unconcerned by the beast standing beside him, he was staring off into space, his face turned into an ugly snarl. Roy made a mental note, never mention Tucker, at all. 

“You boys want revenge?” Hawkeye spoke up for the first time, her voice calming. 

The two instantly turned their focus onto her but she was unflinching in the rage of the two. Instead of bowing to their rage, she began to walk forward, her hands held out before her in a calming manner. 

Each step she took, she slowly moved closer to the boy’s not moving so fast as to startle them. When she reached them, she surprised everyone by gathering the two into a hug. The effect was immediate, Alphonse’s body shivered and seemingly shrunk. His rage gone, and all that was left was a small boy that had obviously been abused. Edward’s reaction was similar, but he just took a deep breath and hugged back. 

“Sir, I would like to have these two boys under my care.” Hawkeye turned back to look at him, her eyes telling him to do as she says or else. 

He was quick to agree. Hawkeye worked for him, so these boys were still under his influence. 

“Under your care?” Edward’s voice interrupted their silent conversation. 

“If you two would like, I’d be happy to take you boys to Eastern Command with us and give you basic training. Perhaps you’d be able to get revenge on those who have wronged you.” Her voice gave nothing away to the two confused boys. 

They didn’t need time to think though, after a quick glance, they both nodded in agreement. “What about Ed though?” The boy, Al, asked. 

“That is one problem.” Hawkeye murmured quietly. 

Roy was quick to step in with an idea. “I can keep Edward under my care.” He started, ignoring the snarl sent his way. “Your home isn’t the size of mine; I recommend you all stay at my place. It would be easier to keep tabs on one another.” 

Hawkeye seemed to agree with him, with the slight upturn of her mouth. “Looks like it’s agreed upon. Do you need a few days to pack your stuff?” 

The two boys shook their heads, they owned practically nothing. Only the clothes they wore and a few books, other than that, they had nothing. 

“Alright then, let’s go back. Our guns are at your house and once we get them, we can be on our way.” Roy stated, already moving forward. 

* * *

The walk was silent, halfway through he noticed that Edward disappeared, preparing to call for the missing boy, he stopped. Curled around Alphonse was Edward. His head on his brother’s shoulder and his limbs and tail wrapped for balance. 

At Roy’s look Alphonse quickened his pace, while Roy slowed down to walk besides to the boy. “Brother can’t move much when it’s cold.” The boy puffed. 

Roy hunched over, offering to take over carrying his brother. Alphonse hesitated before the exhaustion finally seemed to be too much. He gently deposited his brother into Roy’s arms. 

The moment Edward’s body had contacted Roy, he wrapped his limbs around the older man. “How much does his arm weigh?” Roy huffed in surprise. 

Alphonse smiled slightly before he tapped Edward’s left leg with a fingernail. “He has two automail limbs. They add some extra weight.” 

Roy looked at the boy in shock. Why in the world does a ten-year-old boy have two automail limbs. He was ripped from his thoughts when a blast of pain shot through his skull, although momentarily, it still caused him to stumble in surprise. 

The rest of the journey was made in silence. Hawkeye ended up carrying Alphonse the rest of the way. He had been lagging and huffing in exhaustion as he struggled to keep up with the two adults. 

The boys had said goodbye to the two women in the house. The older one giving Roy such a nasty glare it had him agreeing to write to them about the boy’s health and to bring in Edward every few months for automail tune ups. 

Once the good-byes were said and guns returned to their belts, the two decided to set off. They had Havoc waiting for them in the town with a jeep, so they’d make the drive back to Eastern Command during the night. 

His whole-body sore, he was unable to detangle Edward from him. Every time he tried, the boy would grunt and tighten his grip. In the end Roy just gave up on attempting to remove him. Subjecting himself to the quiet snickers of Alphonse and the amused looks that Hawkeye shot him. 

Havoc was surprised when they came back with two kids, not knowing that the alchemists they were searching for were just young boys. He didn’t care though, he had grinned and introduced himself to Alphonse and had greeted Edward, receiving a halfhearted “hello” in response to his attempt. 

The man was unfazed by the cold greeting. Instead he laughed and ruffled the two boy’s hair before getting back into the driver’s seat. 

Roy allowed himself to relax, or as much as he could while he was covered in a heavy human-lizard boy. They were on their way to Eastern Command. And he had gained two new possible members to his small team. 

Führer King Bradley better be prepared to fight for his seat. Roy was coming for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all lucked out! i was hit with a blast of inspiration and was able to churn this chapter out in just a few hours, rather than taking an entire week to look through it. (FYI the chapter might be updated for clarity at a later date as I go back and reread it.  
Enough of my annoying ramblings, enjoy the chapter! I'm more than happy to receive feedback and ideas! Maybe it'll inspire me some more!

**Author's Note:**

> A short note; I went back and fully updated chapter one, changing the plot and the overall story arc. I constantly check for errors and whatnot but I wasn't satisfied with how the chapter had flowed, so i went through and fully updated it. Anyways, that's all I've got to say. i will try my best to update bi-weekly on Mondays. Hope you all enjoy the story!


End file.
